A Rare Opportunity
by csinycastle85
Summary: Companion piece to Ernie628's "Could've Been Me". Major thanks to Ernie628 for betaing this story! For now the epilogue is unbeta'd, so please excuse any errors found. Complete as is.
1. Realization

Title: A Rare Opportunity

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do.

Author's Note: Couldn't help but write a companion piece after reading Ernie628's "Could've Been Me".

Beta'd by: Ernie628

Chapter 1: Realization

* * *

Alex thought she had made the right choice when she married Brad, and with little Rob to chase around and cuddle, her life was finally starting to feel complete.

However, her contentment was short-lived. After their move to California, Brad became distant, distracted and withdrawn.

At first Alex just brushed it off because they were settling into a new milieu. She thought once they got more used to their new life, he'd return to normal. She was also missing her best friend back home, so she decided to push it aside.

Nevertheless, after two years in Anaheim, she knew something was wrong. Brad, who used to be so attentive and caring, was the opposite. He was never there for her anymore and it was as if she was no longer important to him.

Little did Alex know, she was about to find out why.

After dropping off Rob for a sleepover at her friend, Mary's, house, Alex headed home to get ready for an anniversary date night with Brad. She wanted them to reconnect and have a night all to themselves, what she got instead was a rude surprise.

Alex hummed a little song as she opened the door, toed off her shoes, and headed to their bathroom to get ready. She wanted to look gorgeous as her anniversary gift to him, hoping it would rekindle the spark that their marriage had been lacking.

Just when she reached the bathroom door, she heard moaning and groaning coming from the guest bedroom. Confused and fearful of what she might see she headed towards the guest bedroom. The door was open a tiny crack and she was stunned at the sight before her. Brad, her dear husband of five years, was in bed screwing another woman.

"BRAD!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs, startling the occupants.

"Alex, baby, I can explain, I…" said Brad as he covered himself.

"How dare you do this to me? After all this time you were there for me and I was there for you, this is how you repay me? You son-of-a-bitch!"

Alex, with tears in her eyes, slammed the door shut and then ran to her room. She packed a bag of clothes for herself and then went to Rob's room and packed a few toys and clothes for him. She couldn't stay in that house. She had to get out of there, away from her cheating husband.

Brad stood by the door, trying to grab a hold of Alex's arm as she left, but she moved out of his reach.

"Stay away from you jerk! I thought you cared about me," she screamed, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I did but…" began Brad.

"But what?"

"I could tell you were still in love with your best friend."

Alex was fuming and retorted, "So this is why you are doing this? Now I know what you have been up to all this time, you've been with another woman behind my back! Of all days to bring that woman here, you choose today. Do you even know what today is?"

Brad looked confused, it was clear he had no idea why today was so important. Alex answered for him, incensed, "It's our wedding anniversary. It was five years ago today that you promised to love me forever and forsake all others until we are separated by death. Now I catch you breaking our vows with screwing someone else. I see that you even have your wedding band off…I should have known…you are scum just like the rest of them. Here you can have this back."

With that she took off the wedding band she had considered sacred and threw it at Brad. He said nothing as she picked up her bags, slipped on her shoes, and ran to the car. She sobbed as she headed back to Mary's house, hoping Rob was sleeping as she did not want her son to see her crying like this.

Thus began quick divorce proceedings. She had thought he would try to pull stunts and take full custody for Rob. But somehow it never happened, probably because she caught Brad red-handed. They agreed that he would stay away if she didn't seek alimony or child support which was fine by her.

Barely a day after everything was finalized, Brad married the other woman, a rich girl by the name of Adrienne. Alex and Rob stayed with Mary for a while, but it wasn't long before Alex decided it was time to say goodbye to California.

Mary drove them to the airport and they both shed some tears as they said goodbye, but Alex knew it would be for the best.

Right before she boarded flight Rob looked up from his toy and asked, "Mommy where are we going?"

Alex's heart melted for her son and first-born (and Bobby's, but only she knew) and answered, "Well sweetie, how would you like it if we went to New York to visit Gram and Gramps?"

"And visit with all my cousins, aunties and uncles?"

"Yes."

"Are we coming back here?"

"Probably not sweetie."

"Okay then."

Rob turned back to his toys and played happily until their flight began boarding. Alex took a deep breath; this was it, time for a new start. She got up, picked up Rob in her arms and with their two luggage bags, boarded the plan without looking back.

Their flight was uneventful and Rob had stayed quiet during most of the journey. Six hours later, the plane landed at La Guardia.

After they deplaned, the first person Alex saw at the luggage pick up area was none other than her dad, retired Sergeant John Eames waiting for them. She had called him right before the flight to let him know they were coming home. He had heard of the problems and what happened but had kept it from his wife, Andrea, as she had just suffered another stroke and he thought it was a bad idea to say anything to her.

When Rob saw his grandfather he looked at Alex and when she nodded and smiled, he let go of her hand and ran towards his grandfather.

After reaching her dad, John looked at Alex and saw a mixture of happiness and sadness. He knew it would be best not to broach the sore subject unless she was ready.

"Ready to go home Lexie?" asked John as he wrapped his arms around his eldest daughter."

"Yes dad I am."

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter of "A Rare Opportunity". More to come and as always reviews are appreciated!


	2. Reunited and a Shocking Secret

Title: A Rare Opportunity

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do.

Author's Note: Our favorite pair are reunited!

Beta'd by: Ernie628

Chapter 2: Reunited and a Shocking Secret

* * *

When Bobby Goren woke up one beautiful Friday morning, he just knew it was going to be a great day. He felt like something good was going to happen but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it could be.

An hour later he made his way past the information desk at the New York City FBI field office. He smiled and exchanged pleasantries with the young receptionist as he headed to his third floor office. A year after he found out that Alex had moved to California, he decided it was time to say goodbye to the NYPD. When the FBI offered him a spot at their New York office, he jumped at the chance. He was assigned to a cold case unit where he solved previously unsolvable cases with an excellent close rate.

While his professional life was flourishing, the same couldn't be said about his personal life. He was still a bachelor, dating only here and there but it was never anything serious. Although he tried not to think about it too much, deep down, he knew he was still waiting for a certain someone from his past to come back. He had no idea his long wait was about to end.

-x-

When Alex woke up in her childhood room that very same Friday morning, she smiled for the first time in a long time. She stretched and got up to head to the bathroom. As she made her way down the hall, she heard the TV on in the living room. She made her way closer, wondering what Rob was watching so early in the morning. Alex smiled when she realized it was a documentary on butterflies, he was definitely Bobby's son_._

That thought made her heart ache. She put a hand to her heart and thought, _I need to find a way to find him and tell him, he deserves to know the truth._

What Alex didn't know was that Bobby had stayed in touch with her family, especially with Nathan. It wasn't until lunch that her dad told her this startling information along with various other things that had gone on while she was on the other side of the country.

"Sweetie, you didn't deserve any of what happened to you. I always thought that Brad was a good guy, but I clearly was wrong. I also know that deep in your heart there is one person you still love, am I correct?"

Alex looked at her dad and then at Rob to make sure he was still occupied with the placemat maze and then looked back at her dad.

She lowered her head and said, "To tell you the truth, I am still in love with Bobby."

John listened and nodded. He always knew deep down that Bobby would be the one for his little girl no matter what happened or who came along and tried woo her.

"Liz and Peter will be coming by with Nathan later on, your sister and Peter can help me with your mother and Nathan and Rob can play, so you'll be free to go see Bobby. Whatever happens, it will be okay."

Alex was thrilled when Liz, Peter, and Nathan arrived. They talked about enrolling Rob in the same school as Nathan and revealed where Bobby was currently working. They boys played happily together and Alex decided it was time to pay Bobby a visit.

-x-

Just as Bobby was about to leave after a full day, he'd cracked two cases and had started on a third, he got a message from the receptionist that someone wanted to meet up with him at Sal's at six pm and that it was urgent. The person hadn't left a name and Bobby was intrigued.

_Who would that be? I wonder…_

He didn't have to wonder any longer. When he walked into Sal's, slightly before the appointed time, he saw the long honey blonde hair and knew who it was.

_Alex? Wait, it can't be. She is in California living her dream. I must be seeing things, after all, I wasn't able to eat lunch._

But, sure enough, when the woman turned around, it was her. He nearly lost it. It was Alex, more beautiful than he remembered. When she'd left him and told him it was over, he'd been heartbroken, he never stopped loving her.

"Bobby?" asked Alex. Her legs felt shaky as she stood up and practically ran to him. He smiled and caught her in his arms. It felt good to hold her close again and run his hands through her hair.

That same old spark was there, that connection that always existed had only grown stronger through their time apart. After their long embrace, they both mentally decided to forgo dinner, leaving the waitress dumfounded as they left the diner.

They walked silently back to his apartment. It was only a few blocks away and, Alex noted, nicer than his previous place. He ushered her inside and the moment his leather binder and her purse were set on the coffee table the dam broke loose. Years of pent up passion was finally released as they reached for each other. Clothes were shed furiously as they kissed ardently and made their way toward his room. Before long they were in his bedroom, passionately making out. The only thing that hadn't been removed yet was her bra.

Alex looked at him and he knew it was ok to remove that final barrier. Once he did, he couldn't help but ogle at her chest; they seemed even fuller. They beckoned to him to be fondled and Alex gave her characteristic smirk and he picked her up and placed her on the bed and began to massage and knead them and then sucking on the tips.

Alex couldn't help but moan and scream his name in pleasure, "Oh Bobbbbyy…Bobby…Bobby…. Bobbbbyy", out loud as he continued his ministrations; it felt so good to have his calloused hands and talented mouth on her.

With that they gave into years of bottled up yearning and lust and made beautiful love that very first night back together.

-x-

Early the next morning the two lay in each other's embraces while their sweaty limbs remained tangled together. After hours of lovemaking, their desires satiated for the moment, Alex and Bobby were content to rest. Both of them felt at peace for the first time in a long time. He knew he could never be mad at Alex. He caused his own pain and suffering.

"Bobby?" asked Alex

"Hmm?" mumbled Bobby.

"I apologize for what I said that one night when I came to see you. I was still hurt and angry and…"

"Sh, sh, sh. You don't need to apologize. It was my fault that caused the catalyst."

Alex unsure of how to finish the sentence decided to spit it out.

"Bobby I have something to tell you. My dad told me that you heard from him that I had moved to California with Brad with our son Rob."

"Yeah big blue eyes and curly hair right?"

"Yes," said Alex still amazed but then continued, "Bobby, my now ex-husband Brad is not Rob's biological father but you are."

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "A Rare Opportunity", more to come! As always reviews are appreciated.


	3. Spending Time Together

Title: A Rare Opportunity

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do.

Author's Note: Bobby meets Rob!

Beta'd: Ernie628

Chapter 3: Spending Time Together

* * *

Bobby stared at Alex, a stunned expression on his face. He wanted to ask her to explain further, about Rob, about what happened with Brad, but he didn't even have to say a word, she took a deep breath and continued with her confession.

"You see after our secret meeting. I went back to Brad and we were as happy as could be especially after I found I was pregnant. Then after Rob was born I noticed a slight change in Brad, but I wrote it off and not long after, he got a job in California and we moved.

Alex paused a bit, struggling to find a way to explain everything to Bobby. He waited patiently, although a million thoughts swirled in his mind.

"For a while everything seemed fine after we arrived and settled in. But as time went on, Brad really began to change. He barely paid any attention to me; he was no longer as attentive as he used to be. Looking back, there were signs he was straying, but I turned a blind eye because I had a son to care for. Okay, long story short, I caught Brad in bed with someone else. With that came rather quick divorce proceedings and he agreed he would stay away if I didn't ask for child support or alimony. I guess he saw through that, he realized I still had feelings for you and figured out Rob wasn't his. Here is the rotten part of this whole ordeal, he married the other woman, Adrienne not long after our divorce was finalized."

Bobby was fuming after Alex finished her account of what happened. His best friend should have been treated better than that; she didn't deserve to be hurt by that bastard. Alexandra Eames deserved more, and he was going to see to it.

"Alex, I know that you just moved back and everything but I want to make sure that you and Rob are taken care of. I was thinking I could take some time off, I have a lot saved up and I want to spend it with you and Rob. I want to get to know my son."

Right as Bobby finished, his cell rang.

He picked up and said, "Goren. Oh, yes sir? I'm fine thank you. Yes, the twenty year-old Dulek kidnap case has been solved and the paperwork is done. Yes sir. Oh and sir, I was wondering if I could have next week off?"

Bobby paused to listen what his boss had to ask and then continued, "A close friend of mine moved back home recently and needs some help and support. I understand sir; I will be in my office bright and early the Monday following this coming Monday. Thank you for understanding sir."

Alex snuggled into Bobby's arms and gently stroked the salt and pepper hair covering his muscled chest as he finished his call. She smiled and thought, _Bobby sure has become more confident and that is a major turn on!_

When Bobby turned his attention back to Alex he was caught off guard by the spontaneous, passionate, deep kiss that Alex planted on him.

They came up for air and leaned forehead to forehead for a short time, both of them basking in the moment. Bobby broke the comfortable silence and said, "Well it is official I have all of next week off so whatever you or Rob need I will be there and if I remember correctly there is a fair this coming week to kick off the start summer. How about it?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea Bobby and I love you so much."

Bobby grinned after Alex said that and instantly felt his member harden once again. It didn't take long for them to engage in another round of passion.

After another hour of ardor and then forty-five minutes of getting ready and eating breakfast they were on their way to the Eames family home.

When they arrived, Bobby suddenly began to get nervous. Alex noticed his change in mood right has she was getting out of the driver's side of the car.

"What is the matter Bobby?"

"I am just a bit edgy right now, what if Rob doesn't like me?"

"Don't be silly Bobby, remember how all my nieces and nephews, including Nathan, took an instant liking to you?"

"Yeah I do."

"You are going to do just fine," said Alex confidently as she gave Bobby a quick kiss on the lips which he deepened.

When they got inside the house and Rob saw his mom he jumped up and ran full speed ahead towards her, Alex caught him and then swung him around.

"Hey little one, mommy missed you so much! Were you good for Grandpa, Grandma Aunty Liz and Uncle Peter?"

"Yes mommy, I missed you too."

It was then that Rob and Bobby made eye contact and Alex jumped in and made the introductions.

"Rob, sweetie, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine. Can you say hi to Uncle Bobby?"

"Hi Uncle Bobby," said Rob and instantly grabbed on to Bobby and wrapped his little arms around him hugging him tightly.

Alex's heart melted at the sight and she thought, _Yep, the Goren charm strikes again this time, even before Bobby spoke a word._

John, Liz and Peter, who were nearby with Nathan also smiled at the heartwarming sight,

Over the next few weeks and months, Bobby spent most of his free time with Alex and Rob. Rob, like Nathan and all the Eames brood, absolutely adored Bobby.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading the Chapter 3 of "A Rare Opportunity". More to come and as always reviews are appreciated!


	4. The Next Step

Title: A Rare Opportunity

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do. All romantic one-liners are not mine and belong to the respective poets. I also I don't own the songs "Whenever You Call" or "Angel of Mine", they belong to Mariah Carey and Monica respectively.

Author's Note: Character thoughts in _**bold italic**_.

A/N 2: Let's just pretend that Bobby is willing to what ever it takes woo Alex, even if it means splurging a bit.

A/N 3: Sorry for the delay! Here is an extra long chapter and Chapter 5!

Beta'd: Ernie628

Rating: T/T+ at the start and M for the smut and back to T at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 4: The Next Step

Songs: "Whenever You Call"—Mariah Carey and "Angel of Mine"—Monica

* * *

After courting Alex for five and half months, Bobby was ready for the next step, proposing to her. Bobby had been keeping the relationship under wraps, only telling a few people who knew them well.

He began planning shortly after the Thanksgiving holiday. At this time, his boss at the Manhattan field office, Darian Liam Finnegan, a seasoned agent and agent supervisor, had noticed a rise in his best agent's work ethic, especially after Bobby had solved a particularly heartbreaking cold case. Darian cared for Bobby like a son, and he was glad to see Bobby so happy.

Little did Darian know, he was about to find out exactly what had changed Bobby in the past few months.

Bobby was at work, bright and early, as usual, when he got a call to his boss' office.

_**Ah, must be yet another unsolved case coming in. Whatever it is, I am ready and pumped.**_

When he got to Darian's office he was a bit surprised. Darian, who was always smiling, was smiling even more than usual.

"Sir is everything okay?" asked Bobby after he knocked and was beckoned and motioned to sit.

"Yes it is," began Darian, after seeing Bobby sit down, he continued.

"Agent Goren, I summoned you here today because I have noticed a dramatic change in you over the past few months. You seem happier and your work has been phenomenal, and I would like to know what is behind it."

Bobby sighed, he was a private person and most of his co-workers at the field office respected that, but he knew he couldn't keep things a secret for much longer.

"Well, sir, remember how I requested time off because a friend had moved back to New York and she needed some help?"

Darian nodded and Bobby continued.

"Well, this friend used to be my girlfriend who I nearly proposed to while I was still with the NYPD. The problem was I couldn't get the right words to come out and she thought I was pushing her away for all the wrong reasons. So, things fell apart between us and she married the first guy to come along who gave her the attention she needed. We parted on bad terms and I was pretty sure I would never see her again. But, as it turns out, that union was a dud and, long story short, we are now together again. Between you and me sir, I am ready to propose and get it right this time."

Darian nodded as Bobby finished. He thought, _**So that is why he is doing so well- the girl who got away is now back and he is getting his second chance.**_

"Well, Agent Goren, after hearing your story, not only do I commend you for your work, but I have something else to say."

Bobby waited.

"You are an exceptional, dedicated, agent and I am amazed at the work you've done over the past few months. I'm so proud of you and you deserve all the happiness in the world. That being said, I am offering to help you out in anyway you need with the wedding, money is no object. I'll tell you what, when you have the details worked out and have picked a place to propose to her, let me know and I will foot the bill. I know you have your own expense account, but I fear by the look on your face, your account won't pay for everything, so please, let me help you."

Bobby was in awe. He could never have dreamed his boss would offer to help pay for the wedding, it was beyond anything he could've imagined.

Bobby stood up and wasn't sure how he was going to thank his boss.

"Thank you for wanting to help, sir. I will let you know when we begin planning things."

Bobby left the office, already planning for the day he knew he and Alex would never forget.

By late January, Bobby had most of the plans in place, including the limo, where they would be staying, and where he would be proposing- all of which Darian would take care of. He then called Alex's sister, Liz, and she picked up after the second ring.

"Kellan household, this is Liz speaking."

"Hi Liz, it's Bobby."

"Hey Bobby, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well, I called because I need yours, Lindsay's and Amy's help."

"Ohhh what is that you need help with?"

"I need you guys to get Alex all glamoured up for Valentine's Day and…" said Bobby but was interrupted.

"…and let me guess you are going to propose to my sister and make her even happier? It's about time Bobby, we have been waiting for this to happen ever since you two got back together."

Bobby was a bit speechless at Liz's quick response, but then again, he knew it was coming.

"So, will you guys be able to help me?"

"Sure, what day are you thinking of?"

"How about Saturday the 14th of February?"

"Oh boy, salons would be packed, but I think the girls and I can do the makeup. Good thing Lindsay attended beauty school before getting her nursing degree. Don't worry, just get your side of the special day ready and we will do our part, Alex will be in good hands."

"Thanks Liz."

"No problem Bobby."

Bobby then went about with his planning.

As all plans were in place and he began to send cues to the love of his life.

On the third day of February Bobby arrived at the place where she, Carolyn and Mike were all working for Deakins.

Three of them hadn't arrived yet but Deakins had. When he saw Bobby putting gifts on Alex's desk he smiled but continued on working. After he left, Deakins smiled, and thought, it_** is about time he made the next move they really do belong together.**_

Not long after Bobby had left after for work, Alex came in, already in an incredibly good mood. She saw the single red rose on her desk and instantly knew who it was from. A big smile formed her face as she picked up the rose and smelled it, taking in the heavenly rose scent. She then read the note that was attached to the rose:

_**To my dearest Alexandra:**_

_**In the words of Percy Bysshe Shelly "All love is sweet, given or returned."**_

_**I Love You,**_

_**Robert O. Goren **_

She felt as happy as a schoolgirl, which was very unlike her because of her usual tough persona and snarky disposition. Lately she'd felt like she was on Cloud Nine. Getting back with Bobby was doing wonders for her psyche. Bobby had not only been there for her, but for Rob as well, who had come to dub Bobby, "Uncle Bobby," just like the rest of her nieces and nephews.

The delivery of single roses continued; however, as the days progressed, she got more and more gifts- from chocolates to a small teddy bear.

Then on the ninth day, along with the rose and the note, she received a letter and an invite.

The moment she sat down, she opened it and read it, her smile grew by the second.

Looking at the invite that came with the letter she fingered the fancy script, no doubt Bobby's beautiful handwriting.

_**February 9, 2010**_

_**  
My darling Alexandra,**_

_**I am inviting you to a night of romance you won't soon forget. Included are all the details you need for the unforgettable night. **_

_**Formal attire; cannot wait for our special night.**_

_**Yours Forever,**_

_**Robert Goren**_

_**P.S. You will have three people to help get you ready.**_

As soon as she finished reading, she opened the invite and a fragrant candle sample fell out. She took in the heavenly green tea and jasmine scent as she scanned the invite.

_**Who: You, my princess and Lady Luck and Yours Truly (the luckiest guy in the universe)**_

_**What: Romantic Valentine's Day Dinner (and perhaps something more?); **_

_**When: February 14**_

_**Where: Ritz Carlton Hotel near Central Park**_

_**Other info: A limo will come by your parent's house at 5:30pm sharp to pick you up.**_

No sooner had she finished reading the invite she began to daydream of what could be happening on that special day. It took Carolyn's voice to pull her from her wandering thoughts.

The next few days flew by, and on the said day, she was still sleeping when her phone chirped, shaking her from her dreamless slumber. When she saw who it was she grumbled a bit, but answered.

"Hey Liz, good morning," said Alex in between yawns.

"Hey sis, it is time to get up. Amy, Lindsay and I are getting you ready for your special day today, and no we can't tell you, you're going to have to find out later. Anyways, Amy is on her way over to pick you up at mom and dad's so be ready soon."

With that, even before Alex could answer, Liz hung up. Alex raised her eyebrows but decided not to push and dragged herself out of bed. She quickly took a shower and got ready for the day. As she was drinking her second cup of coffee she heard a knock on the door. Alex finished her coffee and went to put on her shoes. As soon as she opened the door, she was dragged outside by Amy and away they went.

As the day continued on, Alex found herself looking at what she knew was the perfect dress and shoe combination for the special day. She chose a blue strapless number and sliver, three inch, rhinestone decorated, open-toed slingbacks that would stop Bobby dead in his tracks. As Alex reached to take out her credit card to pay for the outfit, Lindsay piped up.

"Uh-uh Alex! We are all chipping in because we are all so happy that you have finally found the one for you!"

In no time they were back at the Eames' house. Lindsay began to do Alex's hair and no matter how hard Alex tried to get more information out of the three women, they all kept silent.

As Lindsay continued fixing Alex's hair, Liz heard the door knock and instantly took off, making Alex wonder.

When Liz came back, she handed Alex the gift that had just been delivered.

"This came for you," said Liz excitedly.

Alex took the long rectangular box; she opened the attached envelope and read it first.

_**My Alexandra,**_

_**Tonight is our night. I cannot to see you, I am counting the hours.**_

_**Sincerely Forever Yours,**_

_**Bobby **_

As Alex was about to look at the note, she saw the look on her sister and sister-in-laws' face when they said, "Awww."

She smiled then looked at the note that came with the rose.

_Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one. ~John Keats~_

Alex's mind went into slight overdrive.

_**Is he about to do what I think is going to do? I will find out tonight.**_

After hair and makeup had been done, she was in her room and getting ready for her special night.

She put the finishing touches on her outfit and slid a CD with a special song on it in her purse.

"Alex, your ride's here," Liz called.

With that, she looked at her reflection one last time and headed downstairs. Once she reached the limo outside, the driver bowed and opened the door; she stepped in and was on her way.

Half an hour later she saw that the limo was approaching the intended destination, the Ritz Carlton near Central Park.

When the limo came to a complete stop, the valet opened the door to the backseat and Alex stepped out of the limo. As she did she looked around and saw the person she was looking for.

There he stood in his classic Armani, only this time instead of a suit it was tuxedo; he looked impeccable.

The moment Bobby saw the love of his life standing outside of the limo wearing an overcoat his heart started to pound. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

He made his way over to her and took her hand. After kissing it gently, he said, "Alexandra, my love you look absolutely stunning. Are you ready for our enchanting night?"

Alex smiled, her cheeks rosy not just from the cold weather, answered, "Yes I am Bobby."

With that, Bobby offered her his arm and led her towards the dinner area reserved just for them. When they reached their dinner area, Alex let out a gasp. It was a board room that had been converted into a dining room, giving it a dreamy atmosphere.

As soon Bobby helped Alex out of her overcoat, he felt his heart stop beating. She had donned a strapless, blue velvet, form fitting, curve accentuating, ball gown with sequin embellishments at the bust, paired with a white shawl and a pair of pumps that made her delicate feet look all the more sexy.

Alex caught Bobby staring and thought, _**I knew that this outfit would stop him in his tracks.**_

Once Bobby came out of his trance, he pulled out Alex's chair and after she sat down, he pushed it in.

After a delicious meal of Italian Wedding soup, seasoned Italian green beans, spicy pepper steak (which they decided to split) paired with a white Chardonnay wine, Bobby once again found himself watching Alex.

_**She is the most alluring and classy woman I have ever met.**_

Suddenly, a slow song came on. Bobby walked over to Alex, bowed and put out his hand and asked, "Alexandra may I have this dance?"

"You certainly may Robert," replied Alex.

Bobby's right hand gently touched her nearly bare back and his left hand joined with her right hand. He pulled her closer as they began to dance to the slow song.

_Love wandered inside  
Stronger than you  
Stronger than I  
And now that it has begun  
We cannot turn back  
We can only turn into one_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I won't ever be too far away to feel you_  
_And I won't hesitate at all_  
_Whenever you call_  
_And I'll always remember_  
_The part of you so tender_  
_I'll be the one to catch your fall_  
_Whenever you call_

_And I'm truly inspired_  
_Finding my soul_  
_There in your eyes_  
_And you_  
_Have opened my heart_  
_And lifted me inside_  
_By showing me yourself_  
_Undisguised_

_[Chorus]_

_And I will breathe for you each day_  
_Comfort you through all the pain_  
_Gently kiss your fears away_  
_You can turn to me and cry_  
_Always understand that I_  
_Give you all I am inside_

_[Chorus]_

_I won't ever be too far away to feel you_  
_And I won't hesitate at all_  
_Whenever you call_

While holding her close to him, Bobby whispered into her ear, "I have a few more surprises for you waiting in our room."

Before leading her to their room, they made brief eye contact, and Bobby saw a look of desire radiating from her face.

When they made it to their suite overlooking Central Park, Alex was in awe. The room had been decorated to give off a romantic aura. There were scented candles set-up all over, making the room smell fragrant and rose petals were scattered generously all around the suite.

When Bobby went to get the dessert from the mini fridge, Alex couldn't help but ask,

"Bobby how on earth are you going to afford this…"

Alex was about to say another word when she felt Bobby's index finger on her lips.

"Hush my love, you need not worry about the cost of tonight for it has been take care of."

Bobby paused and then said, "Would you like some dessert of white chocolate raspberry cheesecake?"

Alex's eyes widened and she answered, "Why yes my darling, certainly."

Bobby led her to the couch and they began feeding each other their slice of cheesecake, actually he fed her more than she fed him.

They finished their dessert and Alex said, "Bobby, I brought a CD with me, on it is a song I thought would be perfect."

After Alex got the CD out of her purse, Bobby took it out of the case and placed in the in-suite stereo system and pressed play. A slow began.

Bobby, being a gentleman, asked, "Alexandra, may I have this dance?"

"You certainly may Robert," replied Alex.

Bobby's right hand once again slid against her bare back while his left hand grasped her right hand. He pulled her close and they began to sway with the music.

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine_

_I look at you looking at me_  
_Now I know why they say the best things are free_  
_Gonna love you boy you are so fine_  
_Angel of Mine_

_How you changed my world you'll never know_  
_I'm here for now, you helped me grow_

_Chorus:_  
_You came into my life_  
_Sent from above_  
_When I lost the hope_  
_You show my love_  
_I'm checkin for you_  
_Boy your right on time_  
_Angel of Mine_

_Nothing means more to me then what we share_  
_No one in this world can ever compare_  
_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind_  
_Angel of Mine_

_What you mean to me you'll never know_  
_Deep inside I need to show_  
_(Chorus)_  
_I never knew I could feel each moment_  
_As if they were new_  
_Every breath that I take_  
_The love that we make_  
_I only share it with you_  
_You, You, You, You_

_When I first saw you I already knew_  
_There was something inside of you_  
_Something I thought that I would never find_  
_Angel of Mine_

_(Chorus)_

_How you changed my world you'll never know_  
_I'm here for now you helped me grow_  
_I look at you looking at me_  
_Now I know why they say the best things are free_  
_Checkin' for you boy your right on time_  
_Angel of Mine_

Towards the end of the song, Bobby spun Alex around and wrapped his arms around her. They danced with their bodies fused tightly together. It was the perfect time. Bobby slid the ring from his pocket and holding the ring over her left ring finger, he slid it on. It was a perfect fit.

As the song ended, Alex felt something weigh down her finger. When she looked to see what it could be, she gasped. It was a 1/2 Carat Princess Cut Diamond Engagement Ring set in 14K Yellow Gold. Her heart began to flutter when she saw her gentle teddy bear boyfriend, Bobby, on one knee. He reached for her hands and tears of happiness filled her eyes.

"My Alexandra, I was not able to do this right the first time, but I will for sure get it right this time. When I first saw you walk in to MCS I thought you were the most beautiful woman ever, your exquisiteness blew me away. As soon as Deakins had introduced you as my partner I was floored. So I did everything I could to not scare you away. I am also sorry for all the grief I caused you years earlier and am glad you gave me another chance; I am so glad to get to know Rob and hope that we will always be happy together as a family; this time I will not screw up and get this right this time. Miss Alexandra Celina Eames, you are my princess, you complete me. Would you do me the honors making me the happiest prince in the whole universe, will you marry me?"

"Bobby, you are the one and only guy that always had my best interests ahead of yours. You have given more attention than I can remember any guy has ever given me. You have been there for Rob a lot and he absolutely adores you. You will always have my heart and eternal love. Robert Oliver Goren you are my prince and my whole universe and yes, I will marry you!"

After hearing her answer, Bobby quickly stood up. He caressed her face and pulled her close for a loving and hungry kiss.

When they had to come up for air, Alex whispered into his ear in a voice dripping with lust, "Make love to me Bobby."

That did it for Bobby, and he quickly undid the zipper on her gown while she helped him out of his formal wear. When he saw that she had on nothing but a strapless bra and panties his heart began to beat even faster.

Without warning, Alex quickly removed his boxers and he helped her out of her panties. As he rubbed her womanhood, Alex moaned in bliss.

She pushed him on the bed and then straddled him, placing her knees on either side of him. Alex stroked Bobby's manhood and then lowered herself, causing him to groan in pleasure. After a few grindings, she placed her hand on the bottom end of her bra and said, "Bobby you have gone above and beyond in spending all your free time with me and with Rob. Now you will be richly rewarded."

She gave Bobby a nice view when she pulled her strapless bra over her head, baring her full chest. She smiled and leaned forward; close enough for Bobby caress her. Alex made full eye contact with Bobby and whispered in a seductive voice, "This is all for you Bobby, my amazing lover."

As soon as their skin touched, Bobby's arms encircled her body. The heat and passion joined their flushed bodies together. Once their lips crashed upon each other, Alex released the fierce lioness within her, overwhelming Bobby's senses. As the candles flickered in the darkened room they did the horizontal rumba far into the night.

The early hours of a new day found the lovers tangled in each other's limbs under a comfortable comforter, feeling content.

Bobby was the first to awake. When he saw Alex asleep with her arms wrapped around him he smiled and thought of the passionate lovemaking from the night before. Never had he seen a side of Alex that was that wild.

_She looks like an angel, so peaceful while sleeping…who knew she is such a prowess?_

Just watching her made him hard again and he began leaving butterfly kisses all over her face, neck, arms and shoulders, causing Alex to stir.

"Hey you," said Alex sleepily.

Bobby smiled and held her closer. He whispered in a low, husky voice, "Alex you looked absolutely dazzling last night and tasted absolutely delicious last night, no, more like delectable."

"Well I wanted to dress to the nines and go all out for you," said Alex now nuzzling his neck.

"You most certainly did."

Alex kissed his muscular chest, the hairs and all, while Bobby ran his hands up and down her smooth arms and then her backside, all the way down to her (according to him) cute little butt. He moved his hands back up and gently drew the sign for infinity on her back.

It wasn't long before Bobby had lowered himself down to Alex's chest. When he latched on to one tip and sucked on it gently while tweaking the other, Alex sighed in ecstasy as he continued his ministrations. She arched her back to give Bobby more access while running her fingers through his curly hair and they gave into another round of passion.

An hour and a half later, the two were enjoying the breakfast that was delivered to their room. They enjoyed it in peaceful silence with Bobby mostly feeding Alex, when Alex said, "I know that Rob will be overjoyed that you are going to be a permanent part of our lives. I overheard him once say that he wished you were his dad."

Bobby looked at Alex awestruck. His wish of having a family of his own was really beginning to come true.

* * *

A/N 4: Thanks for reading the Chapter 4 of "A Rare Opportunity". More to come and as always reviews are appreciated!


	5. The Beginning of the Rest of Their Lives

Title: A Rare Opportunity

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do.

I also do not own the song "Unchained Melody", The Righteous Brothers do.

Author's Note: Character thoughts and flashbacks in _**bold italic.**_

Beta'd by: Ernie628

Chapter 5: The Beginning of the Rest of Their Lives

Songs: "Unchained Melody"—sung by: The Righteous Brothers.

* * *

_...and they lived happily ever after! _

_Fantasies do come true —  
We're getting married!  
You're invited to attend  
our wedding event  
Thirty-First of May  
at Half Past Two in the Afternoon  
St. Matthews Church  
Queens, NY _

**_Alexandra Celina Eames_  
**_**and  
Robert Oliver Goren**_

_Reception to follow at the_

_Eames Residence  
17845 Hunter Court  
Queens, NY  
_

_RSVP by Thirtieth of April at: 718-555-2798_

_**

* * *

**_

Bobby Goren was so happy he could burst. He had just married the one and only true love of his life, Alexandra Celina Eames. Smiling, he thought about the four greatest moments of his life, all of which had happened in the past eleven months. The first was reuniting with Alex, a moment he thought would never happen. Then it was meeting his son, Rob, who took an instant liking to him, much like all kids did! Next it was when Alex agreed to marry him on Valentine's Day, and finally, it was coming together as one on their wedding day. He was looking forward to his new life and spending more time with Alex and Rob, who, by the way, was overjoyed when his wish came true.

The reception at the Eames family home in Queens was in full swing, but he couldn't stop staring at his beautiful wife, even as she chatted with their former ADA, Ron Carver, and his wife, Theresa.

Their wedding ceremony had been nothing short of romantic. Their vows were so touching that half the invited guests began crying not long after the vows began.

_**-Flashback to a few hours before, when the love birds exchanged their vows- **_

"…_**and now for the personal vows that Robert and Alexandra each wrote. You may go ahead Alexandra."**_

_**Alex looked at Bobby, eyes filled with tears, and began her vow.**_

"_**Bobby, I remember saying several years ago that it could've been you standing up here with me, but I guess we'll never know…but I was wrong. Here we are, standing up here to affirm our love and faithfulness. Bobby, I love you. Even when we were apart, there was always a spark between us that could never be extinguished. I know I've said this before, but I am sorry for hurting you. Now, from this day forward, nothing will get in the way of what we have, our love and our son…"Alex paused for a bit and they both looked at Rob.**_

_**Alex then continued, "I love you Bobby, for all eternity."**_

_**Bobby wiped away her tears, as she did the same for him, then he began his vow.**_

"_**Alex, I am the luckiest guy in the world to be blessed with this opportunity to say just how much I love you. When I first saw you at Sal's nearly a year ago, I thought my brain was playing games with me, but when you looked me in the eye, I lost it. I knew I had been given a second chance. Now, I stand here with you and our son, affirming our commitment for each other, and for Rob. I will always love you no matter what happens."**_

**-Back to present time at the reception-**

They had decided to keep things as intimate as possible, so they only invited Deakins and his family, Carver and his family, Mike, Carolyn, Lewis, Bobby's boss Darian, and Alex's immediate family. Liz was the matron of honor, Rob was the best man, and Nathan was the ring boy. It was perfect.

Bobby was suddenly pulled from his reverie when Lewis' voice rang out to gather everyone's attention.

"Okay, now it is time for the bride and groom to dance their first dance as husband and wife. I have the groom's special request picked out and ready."

When the song "Unchained Melody" began to play, Bobby looked at Alex and asked, "May I have this dance, Mrs. Goren?"

Alex smiled radiantly and said, "Yes Mr. Goren, I would be delighted."

Bobby gave her his left arm and Alex took it, letting him lead the way to the dance floor. When they reached the dance floor, he took her left hand and placed it on his shoulder, then took her right hand in his left hand as he placed his right hand on her back and they began to dance.

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me _

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,_  
_to the sea_  
_to the open arms of the sea_  
_lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'_  
_I'll be coming home wait for me_

_Oh, my love_  
_my darling_  
_I've hungered for your touch_  
_a long lonely time_  
_and time goes by so slowly_  
_and time can do so much_  
_are you still mine?_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_Godspeed your love to me_

When the song came to an end, the lovebirds stayed close together in a long and passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Alex whispered something that changed Bobby's life even more.

"Bobby, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 5 of "A Rare Opportunity". As always reviews are appreciated!

A/N 3: Concluding chapter to follow!


	6. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Title: A Rare Opportunity

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do. I also don't own the song, "Always and Forever", the late Luther Vandross does.

Author's Note: The family runs into someone from Alex's past.

A/N 2: Did some research on Rob's school and the Goren family's ice cream parlor.

A/N 3: This is unbeta'd, so please excuse any errors found. I will updated it with the beta'd version soon.

Epilogue: A Decade Later

Song: "Always and Forever"—sung by the late Luther Vandross

* * *

-Ten Years Later, 2020-

Bobby Goren was living the dream; it had been ten years to the day since he married the one true love of his life; yet it almost seemed so surreal.

Their daughter, now ten year-old Jaelyn Francesca Goren (the said daughter that Bobby found out Alex was already carrying when she whispered to him at their wedding reception). He was there to experience the pregnancy and birth of their daughter. Nearly six months since start of the rest of their lives, Jaelyn was born a few days shy of Thanksgiving. Baby Jaelyn who was a spitting image of Alex but with his brown eyes and button nose immediately had Bobby wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Jaelyn grew into a beautiful girl and a competitive soccer player just like her mother was.

Not long after the pregnancy, his boss found out the good news, Bobby has been promoted to being Darian's second in command and at the same time the head of the cold case unit.

Alex, along with Mike and Carolyn started CAM Private Investigators with having Deakins and his security company on board as consultants.

He, Alex and Jaelyn were in the stands at Fort Hamilton High School cheering on Rob at the state finals.

Rob Goren at fifteen stood 5'11½" was an IQ of a genius and prodigy swimming on the varsity team since his freshman year.

When Rob was the first to reach the finish line in the 1000m butterfly stroke (which was his specialty) the whole Goren family cheered loudly. The swim continued on and Rob won high standings in each of the events.

After the swim meet at ended the whole family went congratulate Rob.

"Way to go son," said Bobby patting him on the shoulder.

"I am so proud of you sweetie," gushed Alex giving her a son a big hug.

"Awesome job big bro," said Jaelyn with a big smile giving her brother a high five.

Rob and Jaelyn developed a very special siblings bond from the very beginning; when Rob found out that he was about to be a big brother he was exuberant.

A short time later the family was their ice cream parlor, Brooklyn Ice Cream Factory for a celebration in Rob's honor for a successful first season on the swim team.

After an hour an a half of eating and celebrating Alex and Jaelyn were on their way back from the restroom when they ran into someone Alex thought she would never even fathom seeing again…her ex-husband Brad.

"Alex I didn't think to run into you here, how are you?" asked Brad reaching for her hand but Alex managed stay out of reach.

Instead she whispered to Jaelyn, "Go on back to where dad and Rob are okay?"

Jaelyn looked and nodded and did as she was told; somehow that stranger gave her the creeps.

Alex then turned her attention back to Brad and said, "Brad what a surprise," said Alex with a cold expression on her face.

"Alex I," began Brad but muted instantly when he saw someone else walk up behind her.

"Is there a problem here my love?" asked the giant man with an equally chilly appearance as he placed his left hand on Alex's right shoulder showing the wedding band.

"No, everything is fine Bobby," said Alex as she placed her left hand on Bobby's hand displaying a matching wedding band.

With that Brad was speechless and decided not to make a fool out of himself.

No sooner had Brad taken off; Bobby looked sincerely in her eyes and asked, "That jerk didn't give you any problems did he?"

"Nope but I think he was about to when you showed. I think your height advantage scared him off."

"Good because he wasn't going to get the 'Mr. Nice Guy' treatment from me."

Alex smiled. She loved how Bobby had always been protective of her. She was glad that especially after she and Bobby got back together.

The duo then got back to the table where their two wonderful kids were waiting for them.

As Bobby and Jaelyn left the ice cream parlor first Rob couldn't help but ask, "Who was that back there?"

"Uh honey you may remember he was the guy who acted as your father," Alex whispered.

"Him? What's he doing here?" Rob asked incensed as he had only recently found out that Brad had cheated on his mother. He like Bobby was protective of Alex whenever possible.

"It's okay Rob, dad's full height scared him away."

"If that guy ever shows up and gives you problems let me know."

Alex grinned and thought _**yep like father like son.**_

After dropping off their kids with John and Andrea for an overnight stay, Bobby then dropped Alex off at a salon where Alex was to meet with Liz, Amy, and Lindsay for some quality sister time.

Just as she was about to get out of the car she leaned in and whispered to Bobby, "I will see you later tiger."

Bobby sat there in the car for a bit while watching Alex as she swayed her hips no doubt at him. Soon after Alex had gone into the salon Bobby drove back to their place a now a quaint family house just situated outside of NYC to accommodate the family and got ready for their anniversary celebration; Bobby wanted to make sure everything is perfect and to show just how much she means to him.

After a two hour soothing salon treatment with her manicure and pedicure Alex went with Amy stopped by Ethan and Amy's place to get her outfit that she had picked for the occasion. She knew she wanted to make their tenth wedding anniversary special. After getting the outfit and checking her reflection in the mirror she smiled. At fifty-two her body was still in slim and toned and her curves hadn't changed.

_**Wait till Bobby sees me in this number, he won't know what hit him!**_

With that Amy gave Alex the ride back to Goren family home.

Meanwhile Bobby who had quickly showered and put on the aftershave-cologne combo Alex loved on him and a simple button down shirt with dark jeans, he was putting the final touches in living room, dining room, and their bedroom. While making a last check he took one last look at gift he was going to give her. When he opened the box saw the ring he was going to give her signifying his everlasting love he smiled thought about what her reaction might be. He then closed the box put it back in his pocked and went back to the kitchen.

He then got back to the kitchen and got out the angel food cake to spread on with chocolate and vanilla icing.

As soon as Bobby had put the dessert back in the fridge and placed their simple romantic dinner consisting of quiche, baked chicken, salad he had made in the morning, asparagus paired with white chardonnay wine did he hear the door open and knew the love of his life was home and in for a surprise.

Then right before he walked out of the kitchen with a single stemmed rose in hand he rolled up his shirt sleeves showing his still muscular arms. When he walked with a rose in hand he was stopped dead in his tracks. There stood Alex his wife of ten years, looking drop dead gorgeous in a sensuous strapless teal forming hugging, curve accentuating mini dress and wearing four inch heels. At her age, she was still able to pull off looking incredibly sexy.

At which time Alex saw Bobby with his mouth hanging open she sauntered over to him placing her hands on his clean shaven face and whispered in a low, sultry and seductive voice, "Hey there cowboy do you like what you see?"

Bobby came out of his daydream of him wanting to ravish her then and there and enveloped her quickly with his sinewy arms.

They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before Bobby's realized the food was about to go cold.

He offered her his arm and said, "Right this way my lady, before ready for a night of romance."

Alex beamed as she took his arm and he led her to the dining room.

After an enjoyable hour and a half meal and dessert Alex noticed Bobby had something else in his hand…a miniature remote control. When Bobby pressed one button a slow romantic song came on.

"Alexandra, my lady, my love, my life may I have this dance?"

Alex gave her characteristic smirk and answered, "Yes Robert you may."

Bobby then led Alex to living room and he took her left hand placed it on his shoulder, then took her right hand in his left hand as he placed his right hand on her back and began to dance.

_Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true, yeah_

_And I know tomorrow  
Will still be the same  
Cuz we got a life of love  
That won't ever change and_

_[1]__ - Everyday love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_

_Ever, ever, ever  
There'll always be sunshine  
When I look at you  
It's something I can't explain  
Just the things that you do  
If you get lonely  
Call me and take  
A second to give to me  
That magic you make and_

_[Repeat 1]_

_[Ad lib until fade]_

When the song Alex had wrapped her arms around Bobby's waist and Bobby had once enveloped her, holding her close to him.

Bobby then led Alex to the couch while looking keenly into Alex's eyes. Once they had sat down he said while holding her silky hands in his hands, "Alex ten years ago today we promised to love and cherish each other for all time. Today we celebrate our tenth year together and I am looking forward to many more years. I got you something to signify my love and everlasting pledge and vow."

Bobby then reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a simple jewelry box. He opened the box and Alex let out a quiet gasp when she saw the ring. It was a or White Gold Petite Oval Gemstone and Diamond Ring-Aquamarine-full set in 14K Yellow Gold.

"Oh Bobby it's beautiful," said Alex with mists in her eyes.

Bobby smiling that boyish grin that Alex loved so much as he took the ring from its perch and slid it on to her finger. It looked beautiful with their wedding but its beauty paled in comparison to Alex's flawless exquisiteness.

Before Bobby could get another world out of his mouth Alex's leaned forward tilted her head a little, placed her lips on his and once their lips touched a kissing frenzy ensued.

When they had to come up for air Bobby held and caressed her angelic face. It was obvious that they are even more in love than before.

It wasn't long before the stereo was shut off and the table cleared off with dishes in the sink Alex pulled Bobby into their bedroom for night of sensuous romance where Alex intended to show Bobby just how grateful she is to be his beloved.

* * *

A/N 3: Thank you for reading "A Rare Opportunity". As always reviews are appreciated!


End file.
